


[podfic] The Johnlock Collection by cwb | Chapter 2: Dangerous Liaisions

by missmuffin221, Violetwylde



Series: [podfic] The Johnlock Collection [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, This all happened in the comments section of Bittergreen's fantastic fic "Thirst".
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetwylde/pseuds/Violetwylde
Summary: Thanks to CWB for letting us take a crack at her amazing stories! This chapter is the second of the collections and because of the nature of this chapter we did it as a joint reading. It's sweet and a bit funny and sexy and we hope you enjoy!– Violetwylde and Missmuffin221PS: Keep an eye out for regular updates!music: Funky Sherlock by Gregory White(www.youtube.com/watch?v=EproV0JQ2WM)





	[podfic] The Johnlock Collection by cwb | Chapter 2: Dangerous Liaisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts), [bittergreens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittergreens/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Johnlock Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212018) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 




End file.
